oni wo idake
by HimekoShiaRose
Summary: Kamijo el famoso cantante de Versailles es un vampiro, en épocas remotas ve a una joven que se le hace interesante y decide convertirla en su amante, one-shot de Kamijo x occ espero les guste


Tras la oscuridad, se divisaba un joven de unos 25 años a lo mucho, su cabello rubio hasta el cuello y esos ojos cristalinos tan perversos, era una noche solitaria para mis adentros, el solo mirarlo hipnotizo mis sentidos, su piel blanca me hace pensar que era un muñeco de porcelana, no sabía cómo había llegado a este lugar, a este castillo tan extravagante, pero él estaba ahí

- Te estaba esperando, su voz melodiosa me reclamaba.

- ¿A mí? – pregunte desconcertada después de haber escuchado aquellas palabras, como hipnotizada por su extravagante belleza me fui acercando al lugar donde estaba sentado, traía aquella camiseta blanca semi abierta sus pantalones al cuerpo de cuero y esas botas largas en sus piernas, era un manjar exquisito mirarlo.

- Puedes tomar asiento – me dio pauta para hacerlo mientras de su copa se serbia una bebida carmesí, mi corazón latía mientras sentía su mirada clavada en mí.

Tal vez era los nervios, no sabía cómo había llegado a este lugar, solo recordaba que me había quedado dormida en una fiesta de disfraces mientras conversaba con un tipo misterioso de antifaz, después desperté en aquel lugar oscuro sin saber nada más.

El silencio reino el lugar mientras el bebía con desdén de su copa como si la vida se fuera en ello, aquel liquido parecido al vino tinto, la confusión llegaba a mí pero no entendía él porque estaba ahí, la curiosidad me carcomía era tiempo de calmar la ansiedad y armarme de valor.

- Disculpe – intente llamar la atención de aquel chico - ¿Cuál es su nombre? – cambie mi pregunta para indagar un poco más en el asunto.

- Kamijo – siguió bebiendo de su copa.

- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- mi alma temblaba ante su mirada.

- Ya la estás haciendo – dio una pequeña sonrisita.

- ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – pregunte sin más miramientos.

- Yo te traje – contesto tajantemente.

- ¿Por qué? – mi sorpresa era grande.

- Me eres interesante – se acercó a mi oído – te deseo desde la primera vez que te vi – voltee sonrojada hacia el mientras se burlaba de mis expresiones avergonzada y sorprendida.

- Eh – no sabía que contestar.

- Eso es lo que me gusta de ti – se incorporó en su lugar – tanto tiempo sin verte – repuso como si me conociera.

- ¿De dónde me conoce? – pregunte tras su respuesta.

- Puede sonar algo vergonzoso - seguía bebiendo aquel liquido – pero hace tiempo en una plaza chocaste conmigo – sonaba tranquilo – se te cayo esto – era un prendedor de peluche pequeño – te disculpaste como si la vida te fuera en ello – dio un largo suspiro – desde entonces había buscado la manera de tenerte a mi lado- volteo hacia a mí – ahora era mi oportunidad – contesto entre una sonrisa algo provocativa.

La noche era larga y el silencio se hacía presente de nuevo en aquel lugar, las horas eran largas, la oscuridad densa mientras las hormonas se hacía crecer ante los dos algo extraño en mi puesto no era una chica que pensara en esas cosas o simplemente lo hacía de manera graciosa y nada serio, el calor llegaba cada vez más a mi cuerpo, quitándome la primera prenda , mi sudadera, esa noche caía la nieve con gran potencia, pero el calor en mi cuerpo crecía cada vez más, nublándome la vista, nublando mis sentidos haciéndome torpe a la vez.

- Está haciendo efecto – dijo al viento aquel chico rubio.

- ¿Efecto?- no entendía a lo que se refería.

Se dice que el demonio nos tienta a caer en el pecado, que la sangre que corre por nuestras venas es simplemente para alimentar a los hijos de la lujuria, no comprendía dichas cosas que rodaban en mi mente mientras todo estaba más oscuro de lo norma, los seres humanos caíamos fácilmente y lo que no lo hacíamos llegaban a intuirnos a ello, al abrir mis ojos sentí mis manos atadas con un metal frio, la suavidad de la cama la sentía perfectamente en mi piel, estaba solamente en ropa interior y la pregunta ahora era ¿Cómo rayos llegue de nuevo a algo sin consentimiento propio? Mire al joven rubio sentado en la cama acomodándose la camiseta desde sus muñecas.

- Por fin despiertas honey – aquel semblante era más provocativo para luego ponerse frente a mí y lamer mi cuello con desdén.

- ¿Qué rayos? – tras sentir el tacto de su lengua me hacía llegar al cielo, pero el pecado llegaba tal vez él era de esos seré hijos de la lujuria y me estaba tentando, pero que tentación más gloriosa, pero sabía bien como siervo de Dios debería desistir a ello.

Aquellas acaricias era un manjar exquisito tras la pelea interna de no dejarme llevar era difícil desistir tan exquisito demonio en mi cama.

- Suéltame por favor – dije entre cortadas veces.

- Realmente es lo que deseas – me miro tentadoramente mientras sus manos bajaban por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis bragas, acariciando por encima de ellas aquella parte mía mientras pequeños ruidos de mi boca salían – tu cuerpo me desea – dijo provocativamente – admítelo – dio aquella sonrisa llena de victoria, seguía frotando aquel lugar sin remordimiento mirando mis expresiones, mirando como luchaba por no dejarme llevar – lo deseas tanto o más que yo – se acercó a mi oído – gime más fuerte, deseo que me lo pidas – removió parte de la prenda íntima para jugar con aquella parte intima del tamaño de una semilla con desdén.

Mis gemidos salían más prominentes a los anteriores tras sentir sus cálidos dedos en aquella parte, no podía moverme ni detenerlo, realmente el infierno era placentero.

No seas tímida – dijo para bajar su rostro y besar cada parte de mi cuerpo, hasta llegar al busto y hacer su labor en aquel lugar, para seguir bajando, mientras me entraba un miedo incontrolable al sentir cada vez más placer, como un ser creado por Dios no debería hacer, pero al diablo las creencias esto sí que era placer – te hare pedirme que te haga mía – seguía bajando mientras mi rostro sonrojado se denotaba sorpresa, bajo aquella ropa interior dejando mi intimidad al aire con vergüenza al sentir el frio ante ese lugar, mi cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo ante el – estas tan húmeda – aquella sonrisa maquiavélica denotaba solamente algo, la lujuria salía cada vez más ante los estragos de la noche, para sentir sus labios en lo más íntimo de mi ser, ya no podía más, mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, lo deseaba y mandaría al diablo todo aquellas malditas creencias de Dios - dilo – me miro demandante al terminar su labor y saborear cada gota de mi ser.

Hazme – todo esto estaba contra mis principios.

Creo que me retiro – dijo con pesadez quitándose aquella camiseta por el calor dado.

Espera – no podía retenerlo con mis manos atadas.

Dime – sonaba egocéntrico.

Hazme – mis mejillas se ponían más sonrojadas tras tal petición – hazme tuya – mi cuerpo lo aclamaba.

No dije dos veces para ver cómo se quitaba cada prenda y quedar a la par conmigo, su piel de porcelana tan suave al tacto con mi el mío y esos ojos penetrantes mirándome con lujuria, acomodándose entre mis piernas, para proseguir, entrando en mi con aquella sonrisa llena de victoria, mientras yo su presa caía en su trampa, llegando a la danza celestial que nos quemaba como el fuego mismo, tan sensual tan más placentera, me desato las manos para yo poder disfrutarlo mejor, mientras al llegar al éxtasis un beso en mi cuello daba pauta a un dolor pulsante, sus ojos tornaban un brilloso rojo intenso, mientras salían unos prominentes colmillos clavándose en mí, ese era mi castigo por dejarme llevar ante el pecado de aquel demonio, por dejarme llevar por la lujuria, pero de nada me arrepentía, mientras sentía como la sangre escurría por mi cuello, mientras sentía un líquido en mis labios, tal vez mi propia saliva, no lo sabía puesto ese sería mi final, era lo más seguro, tras caer inconsciente en aquel lugar.

Mis ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa, estaba viva después de lo sucedido.

Por fin despiertas honey – dijo alegremente a lado de mi cama, aquella almohada estaba manchado de un color carmesí, un olor exquisito para mí, sentía tanta sed que mi garganta se quemaba, el me miro desconcertado.

Entiendo – los dos totalmente desnudos, se acercó de nuevo, sin pensarlo le mordí- te amo – aquella voz de Kamijo se escuchaba realmente verdadero, no entendía nada y mucho menos me importaba mientras se volvía a repetir lo de aquella noche.


End file.
